onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Muten
Muten (無天, Muuten) is a member of the Deathgaze Pirates, who oversees the physical and mental wellbeing of his comrades, as the one who holds the role of the crews doctor. Due to the nature of his experiments and medical research, muten is called the King Of Zombies '(ゾンビの王, ''Zonbi No Ou), as the man who is responsible for the creation and proliferation of the monolith virus which mass-produces undead creatures on its own without the need of being guided. He is a brilliant doctor who was considered a genius of profound talent in fields such as medicine, chemistry, and biological science, though he soon became called the 'Doctor Of Death '(死の医師, Shi No Ishi) due to the fact that at some point he began using his immense skills for the sake of villainy, so says the world government and the marines hunting him. Appearance General Appearance Unnatural Features Sense Of Fashion Personality General Personality King Of Zombies Relationships Background Synopsis Powers & Abilities Muten is portrayed as being an extremely volatile, dangerous and villainous individual who can be equated to somebody who is a mad scientist. Muten is a gifted doctor, he knows the most intimate and vulnerable parts of the human body, and due to the fact he began utilizing his surgical prowess and skill with various medical tools to take lives rather than save them, he was labeled the 'Doctor Of Death '(死の医師, Shi No Ishi), a man with a cruel and unmerciful hand who seeks only to dismantle and tear apart all those unfortunate enough to be caught in the path og his oncoming blade, spilling the blood of his targets. As a testament to his sheer skill and fighting ability, muten was capable of staving off and defeating a grand portion of the red army troops which were issued orders of hunting him down and seizing him at all costs by the country of Kulin's government. On his own, muten is widely considered to be a devastatingly powerful one-man army, whose pursuit of the title of the greatest doctor in the world has caused him to rapidly develop into one of the most powerful and dangerous men known to the world, wielding with him a plethora of cutting-edge medical devices and products of his own brilliant research as a doctor, which make him immensely powerful, a perfect fit for somebody whom should hold the title of doctor of the deathgaze pirates. General Abilities As a child, muten's goal in life was to become something of an angel. He wanted nothing more than to be acknowledged as the greatest doctor in the world, a hero for other people to look up to. Though he has long since outgrown the need to be acknowledged as the greatest practitioner of medicine that ever was, muten's continuous study of medicine and the human body has resulted in him having developed a set of immensely superhuman abilities, having long overshadowed his human limitations, and now having a tremendously powerful body with untold capacity for power and feats, on behalf of the extended medical research and self-experimentation which he has performed upon himself throughout the years 'Superhuman Strength: '''Muten possesses the strength and physical power of a creature that is much larger, stronger, and more powerful than any normal human being of his size, build, and weight. His muscles have been developed, sculpted, and built in a way which no other human being on earth has replicated, and in addition to being subjected to hundreds of performance-enhancing chemsols throughout his life, mutens physical strength has reached a point where he can duel and even overwhelm giant beings and tremendous creatures which are much, much larger than he is. His strength is utterly explosive, the force of his blows capable of generating impacts of huge concussive force which explode with the roar of thunder. '''Immense Speed: '''When it comes to speed, muten is even greater. As an individual whose speed is an extremely important, valuable component of their skillset, muten has become an extremely quick individuals. He is capable of moving, reacting, fighting, and witnessing events or opponents at speeds which are such he is widely left invisible when moving. His attacks are often viewed as swift flashes more than anything else, and he is so swift that he can dart about a large battlefield with an intense quickness. His reactions and agility are so great that weapons such as guns, cannons, and forces such as natural lightning can no longer even be considered a threat to him, he is more than fast enough to step casually out of the path of such things. '''Regenerative Healing: '''Though his physical durability and resistence to attack remains largely the same as a man of his height, weight and build, muten has managed to upgrade and enhance the healing capabilities of his human body to a point where injuries of any intensity have largely become superficial to him. His healing ability is accelerated such that small wounds such as cuts, stabwounds, etc, all heal up and close as though they had never been their in the first place, within the span of just a few seconds. Even considerably extreme injuries such as broken bones or damaged organs can be healed within the span of a few minutes, making muten extremely resistant to the long-lasting effects of severe injury and widely immune to them. Martial Arts Skills '''Remote Control Fist '(遠隔操作拳, Enkaku Sosaken) a style of unique and highly effect soft-type martial arts which goes hand-in-hand with muten's skills as a doctor. Rather than focusing on inflicting external damage, or damage in general to the body of his opponents, muten utilizes the mysterious martial arts form known as the remote control fist to subdue and immobilize mass amounts of opponents at once without actually killing them, however, it can be utilized as a lethal style of combat if required. By attacking his opponents pressure point pathway system and targeting vital areas, muten delivers soft, quick, precise and painless strikes which resemble simple fingerpokes delivered to the body of the opponent and nothing else. However, all points of contact allow muten to funnel his very will into his opponents bodies, attacking the vital areas and literally wresting control of his opponents limbs from them. At the most basic level, muten causes temporary loss of function in the limb effected by his strikes, causing severe numbness and total incapacitation in the limbs or areas he successfully strikes, but with greater mastery, muten can cause much more. At greater levels muten can have opponents struck by him have their own limbs turn against them, attacking them with their own techniques and skills, literally allowing muten to remote control the bodies of individuals which he has struck, hence the name and the true purpose of this style of martial arts. Swordsmanship Skills 'Miracle Surgery Kendo '(救い手術剣道, Sukui Shujutsu Kendo) Chemsol Medicine 'Chemsol '(ケムゾル, Kemusoru) are extremely powerful, highly effective performance-enhancing drugs which provide tremendous benefit to the body of those who take them, with little to no toxicity or negative side-effects involved. Chemsols are simple liquid solutions which were developed by muten during his earlier years of medical research, and they serve as his primary means of enhancing his body, fighting skills, and advantage while in battle. Muten carries a set of chemsols on his person at all times, and upon injecting himself with the solutions via direct syringe application, he can suddenly buff and increase his abilities. Monolith Virus 'The Monolith Virus '(モノリスウイルス, Monorisuuirusu) is the magnum opus of all the brilliance and ingenius thinking, research, and hard work that was conducted by muten in his lifelong search to craft a supermedicine that could be used to heal and stave off the effects of even the most terminal and hopeless diseases. Though beneficial in many ways, the monolith virus is one of the most dangerous biological chemical agents that was ever synthesized by a practitioner of medicine throughout human history. It is the root of muten's eminence as 'King Of Zombies '(ゾンビの王, Zonbi No Ou), as the monolith virus is actually an extremely dangerous infection which, if harnessed correctly, can yield tremendous benefits to the health and wellbeing of patients treated with it. If used in harmful ways or recklessly however, it can surge out of control and turn the patient into a vicious, mindless and largely undead killing machine hellbent on devouring the flesh and blood of other living beings. As the "prime container" of the monolith virus, muten must be extremely careful in how he goes about tapping into the latent power which it provides to him, triggering it through a variety of various ways, yielding a great weapon when it comes to combat situations. Devil Fruit Powers Haki Techniques '''Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色の覇気, Kenbun-Shoku No Haki) is the form of haki which muten is most adept in make use of. He is an extremely skilled user of kenbunshoku haki, and is capable of focusing and unleashing the power of his mind, senses, and perceptive abilities in ways that most others are totally incapable of, something which works hand-in-hand with his skills as a highly educated doctor. Rather than simply being able to sense others, mutens kenbunshoku haki has developed to the point where he has become an extremely powerful mentalist, and has attained extrasensory perception powers which go above and beyond that of most others, and a large handful of kenbunshoku haki-based skills and techniques which allow him to unleash the power hidden inside the great depths of his own mind and subconscious potentiality. 'Busoshoku Haki ' (武装色の覇気, Buso-Shoku No Haki) Muten is less skilled in the application of busoshoku haki than he is in that of kenbunshoku haki, yet, his skills and techniques are nothing to dismiss. He has managed to acquire and develop a number of busoshoku haki techniques, hardening his body, increasing his attack power and improving his general combat abilities when engaged in fighting. Aside from having attained mastery over the more basic elements of busoshoku haki, muten has also developed some original busoshoku haki techniques and skills of his own, increasing his power all the more. Transformations Possessions Weaponry 'Painless Saw Blade '(無痛鋸刃, Mutsu Nokogiriha) is the name of the unique and extremely powerful weapon which muten has acquired. It is a coveted tool, one of the strongest weapons known to man, perfect for a doctor who is as skilled and deadly all the same as muten. The painless saw blade is muten's main weapon, which he carries on his person most of the time. It resembles a large zweihander sword crossed between a medical bonesaw, a blade which boasts profound attack power and the uncanny ability to cut through anything biological. It was created to be a medical tool of profound power and value, due to the fact that any injury inflicted by the saw blade is utterly painless. However, in spite of this fact, muten has managed to channel and master the power of the painless saw blade to make it into an extremely powerful and terrifying weapon. Equipment 'Chemsol Kit '(ケムゾルキット, Kemusoru Kitto) 'Portable Hospital '(ポータブル病院, Potaburu Byoin) Quotes Quotes About Muten Quotes By Muten Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Doctors